JsbfJILBLKAF
Magic and AbilitiesEdit Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic.190 Enhanced Meteor Jellal's speed with Meteor active Meteor (流星ミーティア Mītia): Jellal's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Jellal assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Jellal wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this particular spell.191 During Jellal's battle with Jura Neekis, the speed granted to him by Meteor amazed even Jet, a Mage specializing in speed-enhancing Magic.192 Grand Chariot (七星剣グランシャリオ Guran Shario): While in the air, Jellal places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor.193 Pleiades (六連星プレアデス Pureadesu): Performing his Magic's signature stance, Jellal calls forth six rays of light that fall from the sky, attacking his target in a consecutive fashion.194 Jiu Leixing (九雷星キュウライシン Kyūraishin): Jellal transfigures nine lightning-made swords and directs them to simultaneously strike his target of choice.195 Altairis (暗黒の楽園アルテアリス Arutearisu): Jellal crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell.196 As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Jellal's path. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza.197 True Heavenly Body Magic Sema Jellal casts Sema True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法 星崩しセーマ Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Jellal bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone.198 From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. This spell was used to defeat the 4 members of Oracion Seis.199 Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Jellal is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself, and is very skilled at doing so, having been able to fool the Magic Council into believing that his projection was actually a separate being from him, and managing to grant it membership to both the Magic Council and the Ten Wizard Saints. His projection is also able to don an attire different from Jellal's own.200 Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Jellal, due to his "possession" at the hands of "Zeref", is an expert in the usage of Darkness Magic. He was shown using almost exclusively this form of Magic for all of his fight with Erza, in which he proved himself capable of creating the ghostly entities characteristic of this form of Magic, using them to both hit and immobilize the woman with great skill.201 In addition, as a child, he could employ Darkness Magic in other, more unusual ways. Dark Grab: Jellal moves his hands towards the opponent, far away from him. This will prompt a pair of strong, dark-colored arms to appear from a nearby surface and grab the opponent, immobilizing or choking them according to the movements performed by Jellal himself, who, after grabbing the target, is capable of controlling the spell with a single hand.202 In the anime, the spell instead takes the form of a large amount of red glyphs, which surround the opponent, swirling around them and then grabbing them. Such glyphs can also be used to lift the target in the air and bring them to Jellal.203 (Unnamed) Darkness Cage: Jellal creates a sphere of Darkness Magic in his hand, before firing it at his target, releasing several ghosts that wrap around the them, restraining their movement.204 In the anime, Jellal instead crushes a different-looking sphere in his hand, summoning several small masses of Darkness Magic which then grow and come together to create a sphere around the target, restraining their movement and dealing pain.205 (Unnamed) Dark Vanish: A spell in which the target seemingly implodes from the inside, or is, in any case, forced to vanish through unknown means, leaving only the clothes behind.203 (Unnamed) Dark Mass: Jellal creates a dark sphere that expands until it transitions into multiple tentacle-like entities that rush towards the target, and upon contact, spontaneously erupts. Within, the dark sphere appears to feature the face of Ksitigarbha.205 (Unnamed) Ghost Fireworks: Jellal extends his arm and releases a flurry of ghosts towards his opponents. They seem to be alive as when Erza Scarlet cut them, they shed blood.206 (Unnamed) FlameOfRebuke Golden-colored Flame of Rebuke Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Jellal is able to use Fire Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control fire. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own.207 Flame of Rebuke (咎の炎 Toga no Honō): This spell, when released, creates golden flames in Jellal's palm, which he gave to Natsu to consume in order to defeat Zero. By eating them, Natsu entered Dragon Force, describing the feeling of consuming the flames as being similar to "eating Etherion", implying the spell to be incredibly powerful.208209 According to Jellal, creating these flames uses up virtually all of his Magic.145 Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jellal is able to use Water Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control water. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own.207 Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Jellal is able to use Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own.207 Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jellal is able to use Earth Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control earth. His mastery over this Magic is enough for him to cast Abyss Break on his own.207 Abyss Break (煉獄砕破アビスブレイク Abisu Bureiku): An extremely powerful spell which employs four different types of elemental Magic (Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Wind Magic) to attack the opponent.207 Bind Snake (拘束の蛇バインドスネーク Kōsoku no Hebi): This spell appears in the form of a snake tattoo. The snake winds its way around the target's body, tightening and restricting movement. Jellal used this on Erza to immobilize her for the sacrifice ceremony to revive Zeref.210 Square of Self-Destruction (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): An extremely complex Magic which Jellal used in an attempt to destroy Nirvana and commit suicide. Without knowledge of its cancellation code, it cannot be dispelled. However, the spell's creator and the one who taught it to Jellal, Brain, was able to dispel this Magic without any need for the code.211212 Dark Vanish Jellal utilizing Telekinesis Telekinesis: Jellal has shown the ability to move objects around in the air without touching them, being capable of doing so even through his Thought Projection, Siegrain, making a book he was reading float back to its place on the bookshelf.213 Offensively, Jellal has proven himself capable of moving a target around in any desired manner. By moving his hand in the direction he wants it to move, he blows the target away as if he were hitting them. This will seemingly produce an invisible, powerful blunt attack to strike the target; an attack which is strong enough to kill opponents, causing their blood to spill out.214 (Unnamed) Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Jellal has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others, disallowing any "jacking" of his communication to occur.133215 Magic Staves: While disguised as Mystogan, Jellal is shown to be able to use the same Magic as his Edolas counterpart. Jellal's Sacred Song Jellal's version of Sacred Song Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Jellal creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his opponent, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy.216 Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Jellal uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back at their caster.217 Magical Barrier: Jellal can conjure very powerful magical barriers. He used a large variation with hexagonal designs to completely shield both Erza and himself from Acnologia's attack, which suffered no damage in the aftermath. 218 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jellal has shown himself to be a capable unarmed combatant: while his speed was enhanced by his Meteor spell, Jellal went on to attack and brutally injure Natsu Dragneel several times with strong melee attacks, such as punches and kicks.219 Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having scarcely been shown employing one, Jellal, much like his childhood friend Erza Scarlet, has proven himself able to wield a sword with impressive proficiency since his younger years: during his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven, he was shown to be capable of reaching the cell Erza was being kept prisoner in by himself, having dispatched all of the guards there with a massive sword he had taken from one of them.220 Keen Intellect: Jellal is a smart, cunning and resourceful individual who displayed particular skill in deception, having been capable of fooling both Erza Scarlet and the entirety of the Magic Council, even managing to become a member himself. He has shown himself capable of creating clever schemes and planning ahead, being the schemer of the plan to revive Zeref, whom he believed dead, and tricking the Council into unintentionally working for him.221 Jellal's natural cleverness comes with a vast knowledge and deep understanding of the Magic world, with him being aware of powerful spells such as Unison Raid,222 and, thanks to his time in the Council, possessing thorough information about the ancient Magic Nirvana, even knowing where it was hidden and how to unseal it.223 Enhanced Strength: Jellal has displayed considerable physical strength, enough for him to send a man of Cobra's stature flying several meters away from him using only a single hand; what's more, the feat was performed with a backward motion, and Cobra himself was sent crashing against Racer, causing him to stagger in the process.224 Immense Agility: Aside from his Magic capabilities, Jellal is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes, being shown avoiding and redirecting the slashes from Erza's large bladed weapons with ease, reacting to them with his own Magic.225 He was also shown evading the assaults from Jura Neekis' stone pillars through several remarkable acrobatic leaps.226 Jellal went as far as to flawlessly dodge the attacks of Racer, a Dark Mage known for his masterful skill in employing speed-enhancing Magic (or rather Magic which slows his opponents' perception of him), without resorting to employ his own spells; aside from ducking even with his back turned, Jellal was also able to subsequently pinpoint Racer's location and throw another member of his guild (namely Cobra) against him.227 Immense Durability: Jellal is a highly resilient opponent, who has proven himself capable of undergoing large amounts of damage without collapsing: during the events of the Tower of Heaven, he could continue fighting after being slashed by Erza Scarlet228 (despite such action having later stopped him from casting Abyss Break),229 and receiving a barrage of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells from Natsu Dragneel, emerging unscathed from them;230 later on, most importantly, he was able to survive Natsu's attacks after the latter had entered Dragon Force,231 even after being sent crashing down through his own Tower of Heaven.232 He was also able to fuse his body with the Etherion and attain control of it, something which should have resulted in his certain death.233 He, however, yet again survived, entering a comatose state,78 from which he was awoken via Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.234 Immense Endurance: Jellal's vast array of spells comes with the stamina to employ them in subsequent reprises, with him being resilient enough to use Flame of Rebuke,235 a spell powerful enough to allow Natsu Dragneel to enter Dragon Force,236 replicating the effects of Etherion, the ultimate weapon of the Magic Council,209 after attempting to cast the Square of Self-Destruction on both Nirvana and himself,237 something which greatly weakened him.95 Immense Magic Power: Jellal has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group containing some of the strongest Mages in Earth Land,6 as well as a member of the Magic Council, the ruling body of the Magic world; the latter in spite of both his young age and his overbearingness towards older, fellow councilors.238 Such feats were made more notable by the fact that the one receiving such titles wasn't actually him, but rather the persona he had created with his Thought Projection, Siegrain, which required a considerable amount of Jellal's own Magic Power to be kept active Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Brain is extremely proficient in the use of this Magic, and often uses Klodoa as a medium for his spells. Dark Capriccio Dark Capriccio Dark Capriccio (常闇奇想曲ダーク・カプリチオ Dāku Kapurichio): A beam of darkness is fired from Klodoa (or in Zero's case, his hands), meant to be used as to pierce through defenses.46 Zero, however, has far greater control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip.47 Scream: A stronger, faster version of this spell that was able to pierce the Ten Wizard Saint Jura's Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation in a matter of seconds.48 Zero Slash: Zero uses Dark Capriccio as a whip and attacks the enemy. In the manga, this spell is unnamed.49 Dark Gravity (ダークグラビティ Dāku Gurabiti): As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. When used against Natsu, he was sent crashing downwards through Nirvana's lower floors.50 Dark Rondo (常闇回旋曲ダークロンド Dāku Rondo): When cast, Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Klodoa (or Zero's hands), becoming more and more condensed. Brain can then fire the gathered Magic as widespread attack (as he did against the Light Alliance), or as a condensed one (as he did against Jura). The full effects of this spell are unknown, as it was stopped by Jura Neekis both times.51 Dark Delete: Several spheres of darkness are fired continuously from Zero's hands. In the manga, this spell is unnamed.49 Genesis Zero Genesis Zero Genesis Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Zero's strongest spell. He first gathers a large amount of Darkness Magic around his fingertips before, ultimately, unleashing it as a wave of countless phantoms that seek to erase the target's soul, and even their very existence.5253 Square of Self-Destruction (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Hōkai Mahōjin): A Magic that forces the complete destruction of an object, Brain is its creator, and, as such, has no need for the required code needed to cancel this Magic's activation.54 Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this type of Magic. Six Prayers Six Prayers Tattoos Six Prayers (六魔将軍 Rokuma Shōgun): A powerful, advanced spell cast on himself to seal his alternate, fearsome personality: Zero. Organic Link Magic is used to make each member of the Oración Seis a "key" to Zero's seal. These metaphoric keys appear as tattoos on Brain's body, and each disappears whenever the corresponding Mage is defeated. When no keys are left, Zero emerges, taking over Brain's body. Requip (換装 Kansō): Brain has proven himself capable of using this Magic when he requipped a dagger, which he used to hurt an injured Jellal in an attempt to force Wendy to heal him. As Zero, he was seen Requipping a different shirt after removing his cape and jacket.55 Archive (古文書アーカイブ Ākaibu): As stated and demonstrated by Zero, Brain possesses the same Magic as Hibiki Lates,56 Archive, which allows him to store vast amounts of data away to use to his advantage. The use of such Magic also allows Brain to transfer said data to allies. This could explain how he has such a vast knowledge of Magic, and how he may have known about Nirvana and Wendy. It also appears to be an extremely rare Magic, as Zero thought that it was unique to Brain.57 Brain using telepathy Brain using Telepathy Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Brain has demonstrated great proficiency in his use of Telepathy, having been capable of performing a mass-communication with those nearby, and even feign Hoteye's voice in the midst of said communication.58 As Zero, he was capable of effortlessly jacking into Hibiki's own Telepathy to communicate with the Allied Forces.59 Enhanced Durability: Brain has proven himself to be quite durable, being able to withstand a forced plummet into the ground,60 and emerging unscathed from the rubble moments later.61 As Zero, he is shown to have great resistance. In his fight against Natsu, when the latter entered Dragon Force, Zero was able to take multiple hits from Natsu with no visible after effects, and only fell when hit with Natsu's full power.62 Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Brain has shown to possess remarkably high speed, having been able to cover the several meter distance that separated him and Jura in mere moments.63 As Zero, he was shown effortlessly evading Natsu's attacks.64 Enhanced Strength: As Zero, he seems to be quite strong, as he managed to pressure Natsu Dragneel, an extremely strong expert hand-to-hand combatant, with his fists alone.65 Natsu, Gray, Lucy & Happy vs. Zero Zero unleashes his Magic Power Immense Magic Power: As Zero, he possesses a large amount of Magic Power. He can release his Magic Power as a potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake.66 The Allied Forces described his Magic Power as the most disgusting one they had ever felt.67 When confronted by Natsu, Zero claims he is twice as strong as Brain